Zoldyck&Co's Reunion
by Quincette
Summary: Ever imagine what Zoldyck's reunion like? *major characters crossovers*What will happen when Kurapika saw the spider mark on Naraku's back? or when Inuyasha thought that he saw his father when he met Mike, the Zoldyck gatekeepers later? and meet Alluka!
1. Meet:Alluka

Hullo again people

Quince is back with a new story

*sigh* what am I doing here, I'm suppose to upload another chapter at happy odd family or around the border of life *sigh* sorry, but this idea just popped out in my head two days ago, and I can't think about another story unless I write this one down… so here's the result.

Disclaimer : HunterXHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei *huff*

Oh… one more thing

Happy Chinese New Year

Gong Xi Fa Chai

Enjoy

***********

**Zoldyck&Co****Reunion******

************

            "Daijobu Killua?" Gon asked his silverhaired pal who has been constantly groaning in front of the personal computer he was using.

            "Junk Mail!" He yelled in annoyance.

            Gon poked his head on the screen, "Junk mail? It's from your brother…" He said, reading 'Milluki' in the sender's columns, "Maybe it contains something important, don't you wanna check it out first?" He sweatdropped as Killua furiously checked all of his inbox and pushed the delete key three times in a row.

            "I know what's inside it! But I don't care! And because I didn't give that fatso a reply, he sent me about a hundreds more, flooding my inbox!!! And it keeps coming whenever my inbox has some space!!!" he explained abruptly, punching the delete key several times more, but the mail was keep on coming.

            "AAAAGHHHH!!! BUTA-KUUUUN!!!!! That big fat brat must be had programmed his toys for this!!!!" Shrieked the silverhair. Eventually he shut down the computer by pulling the cable out of the socket, didn't bother to select 'shut down' menu from the screen's lists.

            "Yare….. What's that mail about…?"

            "Tsk…! Some stupid reunion!" Killua snorted, making his way toward the refrigerator.

            The shorter one widened his pair of honey colored pools, "Reunion? What reunion? Whose reunion? When?" He seconded Killua with a slightly bouncing steps. 

            "My family's." 

            "REALLY???? Wow! A family reunion! That's nice Killua! I always want to have a large family to gather around sometimes! Why don't you come?!!" he squeaked excitedly.

            Killua frowned, "Hello? You do remember what kind of family is my family, don't you? Now try to imagine about fifty more people like them, gathered in one place! That would make hell look like a heaven!" he ducked into the cooler and mumbled, "I don't want to go home, especially with that reunion going on in my already like hell house!!"

            Gon didn't change his cheerful expression, seemed like the image of Killua's family multiplied into five didn't bother him at all… or maybe he didn't think even a bit about it.

            "But they made the reunion, that's indicating a strong bound on your family; they can't be that bad to their own relatives!" 

            "We're not exactly a big happy family Gon, yes we are relatives, but not by blood, at least not by our own blood. We're connected by business, business that mainly killed people; we're connected by bloods of people we killed! Most of them are my family's client. The others are powerful or influent persons at backdoor's business, and weapon suppliers at the black market!!!" he took a deep breath after that long explanation. "In fact, you can call it carnival of crime." He added some more.

            "But--" Gon was going to argue him when he cut him short.

            "Besides, I'm sure they won't let me out of that place again once I come back…" Gon could sense angst in his voice, "…. And worse, my parents will officially declared me as Zoldyck's heir in that occasions…" he turned to Gon, "... I don't want that."

            Gon just shrugged didn't ask anything further. Killua wheeled over and threw himself at the couch, tearing a pack of choco-robo-kun. Even his favorite treat could not drive the wrinkles off his face.

            "Stew-pid reunion." He murmured, chewing the chocolate buns distastefully.

***

At the same time, at the vast Zoldyck Manor deep in the vegetation of Mount Kukulu, Kikyou was in a serious conversation with Silva.

"… We have to make him come home!" Kikyou said panicky.

"He'll come home when he realized that he don't belong in the outside community." His husband replied calmly.

"Silva!" His wife exclaimed, "In less than two weeks there gonna be a reunion in here, do you know what it means? It means we put our dignity in their judgments! And I can't imagine what would they say when they know that our son whom they've known as our future heir was not here and wandering out there without specific reason instead of being here, responsible to his family!" she's bursting out.

"He's twelve Kikyou, and we haven't declared him officially as our heir yet…" defended her husband wearily. 

"And when do we declare it? At next reunion? 29 February only happens once in four years Silva, who knows what will happen to our Killua within that long?" She screeched more.

"Fine!" Said his husband, followed by a deep sigh, "Do whatever you think will make him come home." He stood of his chair and went out, "…but nothing could make him come here voluntary." He added before closed the door behind.

Kikyou grunted, but admitted that her husband was right. She has to find some way better than ordering Milluki to send him thousands of emails. Let's see, she thought, Illumi was too busy fulfilling the last few orders, Milluki has never gone out of the mountain for over eight years, and Kalluto was obviously too young to go out there alone… Then the tought of someone was crossing her mind… someone that she sent far away to Mount Krakatau for a better training

Someone that could pick Killua up along his journey back, after all Yorkshin City was on his route. She nodded at her own thought, curled her lips into a thin satisfy smile.

***

            Snowy noon at Yorkshin City, Killua and Gon was walking in Orchid Road, famous street known for its beautiful old fashioned buildings and shops. Various shades of pink colored the surrounding decorations. Valentine spirit was in the air.

            "Where do we go now?" Asked the spikyhead. Bags of chocolate which were lugging his both hands began to sore his palm up; he was hoping that the silverhair would say back to the hotel or something.

            "That one seems interesting!" Killua replied, quickened his steps to another fancy candystore. Gon sighed, he's the one who had Kyouka type and he was extremely tired. But that Henka boy seemed none to exhausted, exploring store to store and out with bags full of sweets and so many things that enough to make your dentist scream in horror. Seemed like he intended to spend all of his cash from the celestial tower arena on that road ( He did it before eh? )

            "Killua, I'm tired… can we just go back puh-lease?" He begged him in the end.

            "Mmmh…, alright…" he answered halfheartedly, "But you have to accompany me back here tomorrow." He added with roguish grin.

Gon sighed weakly; probably he would get his legs cramped till tomorrow. 

They turned way back to the hotel, choosing the less crowded streets.

"Tsk… you are tired, aren't you?" Asked the silverhair to his murky faced pal. Gon nodded. "Kay, let's take shortcut through the Evergreen Park alright." He continued, feeling a bit guilty for dragging him around the city since that morning.

The park was strangely vacant and quiet. The two walked unhurriedly in the narrow graveled path, totally unaware of a pair of mauve eyes watching over from the busy pale green leaves.

The watchers grinned, decided to give his target a surprise. He stretched his palm, summoning the aura inside of him to an orb of energy. He focused his vision, aiming his silver haired brother.

Too excited, that was his fault. His aura increased abruptly for a moment.

It was Gon who felt his presence first. He stopped his steps, concentrated, searching for the source of that slight powerful energy that just passed by.

Killua didn't realize it till he noticed Gon. He stopped his steps too, and his instinct began to work. A familiar feeling invaded him, yes, someone was watching them somewhere. Blood rushed down to his hand, urged his claws to appear.

The figure up there gritted his teeth and swung the orb.

Killua sensed an unnatural movement in the air and it was heading to him. He took a step back. A powerful blast followed.

'Kabooom !!!!' he covered his eyes from the spattered ground. There was no fire, whatever caused that blast, it was made of nen.    

  Before he could conclude anything else about the aggressor, a series of blast was coming. This time he was not the only target.

'Kaboom!!! Kaboom!!! KKKabooom!!!' and Gon was gone.

"Goooonnn!" Killua screamed his name panicky after countered a few blasts for himself.

"I'm here!" the spikyhead answered. Killua gazed upward and saw him dangling in a branch. He stood up on it and pointed a tree, "It's coming from that tree." He shouted, before leaping closer to that spot.

The silverhair ran toward the tree, prepared to slash the trunk down with his claw. He was mad, very mad, and anyone who responsible for blowing his precious sweet treats has to pay.

Unfortunately the aggressor had just moved his position to another tree. And Gon was about to land in his previous spot.

"Killua, Don't slash the treeaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gon screamed as the branch he stepped on collapsed. Killua had cut the trunk in one slash.

"Gooooonnnnn!!!!" The silverhair shouted.

The spikyhead tried to find another branch to grab on, but failed heavily since all was slippery because of the snow. Gon of course wouldn't get serious injury only by falling off a tree, but it was different story when he about to fall over to sharp white picket fences beneath.  

Immediately the silverhair jumped off the ground. He used his velocity to cast Gon's falling position away. It did work. The two fell roughly to the snow covered ground.

The blasts were stopped, replaced by a mocking laughter.

Killua instantaneously climbed to his feet and yelled at the voice.

"Come out whoever you are!" He yelled, face flustered with rage. His claws were twitching longer.

"You're getting soft!" The voice bellowed with teasing undertone.

"Who are you?! Come down here and show us that you have a gut!!" The silverhaired approached the tree with his claws at menacing state.

"So proud at your claws eh? Guess what, I have some too!" he replied. Within a blink, some bullet-like thing flew by less than an inch from the silverhair's neck. It stabbed the white picket fence near Gon.

The spikyhead looked at it closer, it was a nail, similar with his pal's claws, "Killua, it is a nail, just like your claw!" he told him.

Killua fell into silent. The voice spoke up again, "Now you know who I am.".

A silhouette jumped down to the ground and loomed closer, a boy with mauve eyes and messy silver hair. He greeted Killua with gleeful expression

"Miss me, Aniyue?"

Killua's jaw dropped in surprise, "….Alluka ?"

***

Okay… the plot is still forming itself… its rather short isn'it?

Sorry I'll do it better next time… I'm in hurry now, bunch of homework are after me…. Boohoo… pray with me people so I can finish all of it… If I could then you would probably see a lot of Quince on the first page this weekend, so pray !!!

And if you wondered how was Alluka's look in this fic, well try to imagine Killua's face with mauve catlike eyes and messy silverhair that cut just like Waya Yoshitaka from Hikaru no Go… 

This fic will probably expired if Togashi sama create his real Alluka (since we don't know how is he/she look like, it almost like creating an OC using the available name) but well, until then this is my version of Alluka 

Also I'm panning a major crossover in the next chapters for the Zoldyck's relatives (sum are Yue from CCS, Sesshomaru, Inyasha, and Kanna from Inuyasha, Eagle from rayearth, Enishi from Rouruni Kenshin, Gingetsu and Suu from Clover, Haru from Rave and many others… silverhaired characters…. Any ideas would be gladly appreciated)

Thank you    

Suggestions, flames, corrections, comments are accepted. Leave me a message onegai. ^^


	2. LOOOONG

YO MINNA SAN !!!!

Heheheheeh

Never thought that I would get such a fine response from you guys

Thank you so much-much

Also I have few things that forgot to mention in the first chapter

Alluka yes Killua's younger brother, little to add: Younger _Twin_ brother

Not identical yet still twins

And in case you're confused about the nickname, here is an explanation

Kalluto calls Illumi: Aniki, Killua: Aniyue, Alluka : Aniya, Milluki: Buta-kun, Animaru sometimes (poor Milluki…)

Ok here's chapter two, happy reading!!!

            "What are you doing here?" Killua asked his brother. Instantly forgot about his blown out sweet groceries.

The mauve eyed boy shrugged, "Can't I visit my brother?" 

            His brother's pair of indigos narrowed in suspicion, "Two weeks before our reunion? Guess not… Okaasan told you to pick me home didn't she?"

            Alluka smiled, raised his hands in surrender position, "Busted!" then his smile faded into a serious glance, "What's wrong with coming back home anyway?"

            "Tsk! Like you have never been living in that hell!" he rolled his eyes.

              "Oops… I forgot, right, lucky me, banished from home for a better training in hellava hot mountain in faraway island!" he countered cynically.

            "Well no one told you to make Aniki got a nerves breakdown! You're dangerous you know, you can actually annoy people to death! And yes you're so lucky to be out there away from them!" the silverhair grunted.

            The younger assassin let go a small laugh, "Right! I am lucky! Thanks, you make me feel so much better now!" then he patted his brother's back in an affable manner, "But you gotta admit, I am your favorite brother, am I? I mean hey, it's nice to see Aniki in that Jamaican Rasta style?"

            "Yeah… that suits him! I thought he's gonna kill himself when he faced a mirror that day!" Killua couldn't help to giggle.

            "Yup… cheerful old times, so c'mon! Go home with me! And we're gonna spend few weeks torturing the hell out of him!"

            The silverhair sighed, shook his head, "No. I won't go home!"

            "No?" The younger one couldn't help his disappointment.

            "No!" his brother affirmed, "….least not now…" He added after had seen Alluka's look.

            "Tsk!" He grumbled. His mother was right, he thought, Killua won't go home by his own will, he had to play some trick on him then. That would be difficult, since he knows that his brother was more skillful than him… Think, think a way! He must have some weakness, he said to himself inside. But he couldn't think about any that time, he needed more time. "Fine…." He finally said, "…it's okay… but, at least let me crash in your place tonight alright, I'm in transit here, I'll be gone in the morning…"

            Killua stared him still, even that Alluka was his favorite brother, he didn't trust him, he never did, and that cunning glint in his mauve eyes were still there. He could predict that that twin brother of his was plotting something.

            What should I say? He asked himself in his thought.

            "Sure, you can stay with us!" A cheerful tone broke his thought. It was Gon's, he totally forgot about him.

            "Ore wa Gon. Gon Freecs!" he introduced himself to Alluka, offering him his hand to shake.

            The other one raised a brow, "Pardon? Gon Freaks?" He asked, but apparently was intending to mock the spikyhead.

            "It's Freecs." Killua corrected him

            "Call me Gon!" Said the shortest one, still cheerful, still offering his hand openly.

            The mauve eyes ignored him. He turned to his brother, "Oh yeah, I got something to introduce to you too." He said enthusiastically.

            Euh, some_thing to introduce too? _Thing_? He just referred Gon as a _thing_? Killua was not pleased with that. But he didn't have a chance to show that._

            Alluka blew a whistle with two of his fingers. Then a small brown figure flung from the tree, it landed on Alluka's shoulder. It was a squirrel.

            "Wow, flying squirrel, they're rare to see these days!" Squeaked Gon.

            "Meet Kichi!" introduced Alluka proudly, placing the animal into his palm. "Now, I'm tired and cold, let's get back to your place okay?"

            His elder brother could do nothing but nodded.

***

            "Gon."

            "Uhn?"

            "I'm sorry."

            "Sorry for what?"

            "For that annoying little brother I have. He doesn't get along with new people easily." Said the silverhair.

            "That's okay. Maybe he'll be nice later… probably he heard some bad stories about me from your mother. But he's your favorite brother so I'm sure I'll get along with him well sooner or later." He smiled, gazing the bathroom where Alluka was taking a hot shower.

            "I bet so…he could be nice Gon, but don't trust him."

            "Don't trust him?"

            "Yes, don't. I repeat, do, not, trust, him, ever." He added some pressure.  

            The spikyhead nodded, but apparently didn't take that warning seriously, "Why? He's a Henka type too?" He joked.

            Killua maintained his grim expression, "No, nothing to do with Hatsu type Gon… I'm a Henka, and you can trust me don't you? Whatever his type is, he can not be trusted. He never lies, he hates lies, but he can not be trusted." He repeated that warning again.

            The spikyhead tilted his head, didn't get it wholly, "So… he never lies, he hate lies, but can not be trusted? I don't get it Killua… I think honest people can always be trusted."

            "Tsk! It's hard to explain Gon… see, he doesn't lie, he plays tricks. I tell you this kid is a menacing mastermind. He's not very strong; I presume that you could be stronger than him, but if you trust him, he could manipulate you like a puppet, without yourself noticed. I know I'm confusing you right now, but, please, just don't trust him. I'm his brother, I know him."

            Actually Gon still had many questions to ask, but they were washed out from his brain the moment he looked into Killua's indigos, worry was swelling in them, beside the silverhair babbled so much about that… so if he said that Alluka was nowhere to trustworthy, it must be for some reasons.

            So he nodded at him.

            Killua relieved, but not entirely because he knew Gon, that Kyouka kid was too plain naïve. He wished he had some more times to explain things, but he had not, as Alluka barged out of the shower with towel on his head.

            They passed the dinner with just a few conversation, two brothers conversation, Alluka was completely ignored Gon. The spikyhead seemed didn't mind, for him, listening their conversation was interesting enough.

            Now, bedtime. Problem: there's only bed for two persons, another one had to sleep in the sofa.

            "Ehm, Freaks-kun, can I sleep with my brother tonight?"

            "It's Freecs. And I will sleep on the couch. You two use that bed!" Killua snapped, didn't like the way his brother treated Gon.

            "It's okay. Sure, go ahead, I'm sure you two have so much to talk on." Allowed the spikyhead with a genuine friendliness.

            "Thanks Freak-kun." Alluka smirked, glanced his brother victoriously.

            "Is it because of him?"

            "What?" Killua turned to face Alluka, pulling the blanket up to his neck.

            "That kid, you won't go home because of him right? What's so special about him?"

            "He's my friend, and I hope you treat him like you treat me!"

            "Fuh-riend?" Alluka laughed, "We don't make friends Aniyue, and we don't need one."

            "I do." He replied shortly.

            His brother didn't say anything for a while.

            "So you won't even come home for me? We only see each other a while in four years Aniyue…" He wailed.

            "… you still hate lies?" Killua overlooked that question.

            "Yes…"

            "Then answers me honestly… are you plotting something to bring me back, voluntary or involuntary?"

            "Definitely." Answered the younger one calmly. 

            "I'll be ready then."

            "Try… " his brother grinned.

            "By the way… how much cyanide you put on my hot chocolate during the dinner?" Killua  gleefully retorted.

            "…15 grams." Came an indolent answer.

            "Tsk… no wonder… I feel something tickling in my stomach…"

            Alluka groaned, "Oh man… I was hoping you get some stomachache or something…"

            "Forget it bro, I'm immune! You have to find new venom other than the ones listed in Assassin's encyclopedia!" The silverhair let go a small cackle.

            "What?! Gee… I'm a total looser!"

            "Nah…, you made a progress, that blowing orb, it's not bad for an amateur nen user…"

            "Not bad? Amateur? Aniyue, admit it, you nearly got killed because of that, didn't you?"

            "Tsk! I'm just a little late realizing your presence!"

            "Nah, you're just getting soft…. Cause that friend of your, I assumed."

            "…. Sleep Alluka, you'll have a journey tomorrow." Killua closed the conversation; Alluka was no fun when it's about 'friend issue'.

            "Aniyue… I'll never let you softened up before I could actually beat you…" He said solemnly.

            Killua left his line unreplied. He heard his brother sighed and left the bed.

            "Where are you going?" He asked him.

            "I'm thirsty!" he replied shortly.

            Killua groaned and followed him; he couldn't leave Alluka wandering freely while Gon's sleeping. He could do anything nasty to him.

            "Aaaww… look at your friend, he sleeps like a baby!" Said the mauve eyed boy, smirking. And the way he smirked gave his brother a bad feeling.

            "You put a finger on him and I'll—"

            "Relax Aniyue! I came here for you! I'm not gonna waste my time playing around with this friend of yours!" He snapped, 

"What will you do when I do something nasty to him anyway?" He asked, but what his brother heard was a challenge..

            "… I don't know, but positively nasty things too and you know what nasty means to me." He stared his brother grimly.

            Alluka released a harder tug inside. That spark in those indigo eyes showed that his owner was in no joking state. "So… he's that important to you huh?"

            "… just say, for him, I could be so unpredictably sturdy alright?"

            The other silverhair watched his back as he went to the bathroom, Yes… of course you could, so, he's your strength now…? He gazed the sleeping spikyhead, his smirk grew wider, "Oh brother, you're just revealing your newest weakness…"

            Killua came out few minutes later. Alluka still there, was sipping a cup of hot chocolate, sharing it with his pet. Killua was tired, but still, he couldn't leave Gon there with Alluka unguarded… so instead jumping back on his bed, he took a seat in front of his PC, browsing, but he got Gon on the corner of his sight.

            Surfing in the cyberworld that time was no fun at all, especially with that constant annoying announcement that kept on popping out in the screen, flashing 'You've Got Mail' in caps lock red letters.

            Alluka watched his brother in amusement.

            "Buta-kun did something to you?" He grinned.

            "What else? Don't tell me that he didn't bombard you with junkmail!"

            "Open a new account."

            "You think I didn't try that? That overgrown brat must be put some wire on me; he tracks down my every existence in cyber world!"

            "Send him a reply then… Or a package maybe…"

            "Package?"

            "Yeah… like virus maybe, something that'll keep his toys quit working for a while…." He cackled, took something from his backpack, a floppy disk. He slid it into the CPU.

            "Now… allowed me," he pushed Killua aside, and then began to work with the key board, "Voila!" He cheered after hit the enter key.

            The flashing banner suddenly stopped popping out.

            "What will that thing do to him?"

            "Oo… hard to explain, just say, he'll lost a few pounds away to fix the damage! Tsk… am I a good brother or what, helping him to do the diet."

            Killua smiled, a yawn followed out.

            "Sleep Aniyue…"

            "And left you here unguarded? No way! It's already morning after all."

            "Morning?" Alluka glance the clock, 3 AM, still too early, but day had passed.

"Hey, Aniyue."

"Uhn?"

"Happy Valentine!" Grinned his brother, offering him his half cup of hot chocolate.

A smile slowly rose on Killua's lips. "Thanks." He took the cup and sipped the liquid… second later his face turned into sour, "Eeeeyuuckk… what is this? Chocolate or mud? You put no sugar in this?"

"I don't like sugar." His brother shrugged.

"Tsk!" grumbled the silverhair. He put his hands on the cups and focused, releasing some energy into it, and sipped it again. "Ah… it's better." He said, satisfied.

"Huh?… lemme—" Alluka took the cup. The chocolate tasted sweet.. 

"Show off Henkas!" he snorted. Killua giggled, his eyes back on the screen, not noticing his brothers doing the same thing on that liquids.

 "I'm going back to the bed." The younger one yawned.

"Mmmm…" Answered his elder.

"Finish the chocolate…" He added.

"I will…" Killua answered back, sipping the sweet fluid again.

Something tasted different, he stare at it closer, it's no longer brown in color, it was red, blood-red. 

"Allukaaaa….!"  He shrieked in disgust, marched to the bedroom.

Laughter came out of his brother. "It's prettier in red, don't you think? ...Like blood…" He smiled.

"You're sick!" Replied the elder silverhair, placing the cup on the bedside table and throwing himself into the bed, next to Alluka. "So… Houshutsuu eh?… what else did you learn at Mount Krakatau?" 

"Poison…" 

"Really? Find anything good enough for me?" Killua yawned; his eyelids were getting heavier…

"I dunno, I'm testing it to you right now…" Alluka grinned.

His brother nudged, but answered casually, "Yeah? What kind? I'm feeling nothing…" Another yawned forced to come out.

"Nothing special… just a few drops of something that would react with cyanide you drink during the dinner…and create some unexpected impact if blended with some of Houshutsuu nen." He explained gleefully.

 Something was clicking inside Killua's head, he was tricked; he shouldn't drink that red-blood chocolate his brother offered him… He was going to speak some more, but what came out of his mouth was a yawn. His body never felt that tired before. Suddenly he felt that he no longer had any bones.

"Give it a rest Aniyue, sleep…" Alluka said calmly, smiled, amused.

            Damn you! That was words that his brother was going to say…. But everything just went black. He could feel Alluka put a blanket on him, his mind was still awake, but his body was sleeping. And nothing can be done by a mind without a body.

            The mauve eyed silverhair smirked, that formula worked, but not for long he guessed, his brother's artificial nen sugar countered some of its formula. And he couldn't use it for the second times later, as he knew that Killua's body would automatically immune to it. So he had to act quickly.

            Kidnapping his brother wouldn't be a good idea. He'll wake up in a few hours and would easily run himself away… but kidnapping his friend would be nice, his brother would automatically after them… to Kukuluu Mountain… 

But he couldn't do it now, it's not enough time, Killua would chase them in few hours, and with his agility, they'll get caught before had reached the Manor… He scratched his head, this task was more difficult that he though before… he had to make something to distract his brother for a while then… something that would keep him busy for a while… but didn't cost him too much trouble.

What? He scratched his head again.

Then a brilliant idea popped out.

He giggled, imagined his brother's face when he got into his trap… 

***

            Gon woke up because of his full bladder. 

Came out of the bathroom, he glanced at the bedroom's door, quiet, the Zoldyck brothers must had already slept. He yawned, dragging himself to the sofa.

            Gon didn't mind about Alluka's being hostile at him, but he just didn't get Killua's warning. And again, he felt guilty inside, for taking Killua away from his family. 

It was Killua's own will he knew, but…, still they were his family. And he could see Alluka's affection on him. There must be some more of his relatives in that upcoming reunion that love Killua too, he concluded.

            Personally, he thinks that Killua should attend that reunion. Whether they wouldn't let him out again or any problem later, he's sure that silverhair could handle it.

He and Killua would handle it.

            He yawned widely, sank deeper in the fluffy couch. Slumber was approaching when he saw a figure heading to the door. The figure's silverhair was prickling in the shadow.

            "Killua…? Where'd you go?" he asked lazily.

            "Take a walk… won't be long…" He answered.

            Take a walk? At this late? Gon would frown if he wasn't so sleepy… he groaned a little and curled himself in the thick blanket.

            The figure grinned, opened the door, and grinned again before he closed it back, "Sleep tight Freak!"

***

Killua woke up gasping few hours later. He was alone in that bed.

            Kuso! How long it's been? He gazed the cuckoo bird, 7 AM, four hours then. The silverhair strode panicky to the living room, Alluka could do anything nasty in three hours, and since he woke up and found nothing wrong with himself; that kid must had done something to Gon.

             But Gon was there, sleeping still, undisturbed. 

            "Wake up so early Aniyue?" A voice retorted behind. Killua turned, saw his brother in the couch nearby fireplace with a cup in his hands, his pet in his lap, and a superficial smile on his lips.

            "What have you done when I was sleeping?" He hissed furiously.

            "Plotting something to make you go home of course!" He cackled, running his finger in his squirrel's brown fur.

            "What?"

            "Like I'm gonna tell!"

            "Why you—"

            "Ohayou everybody!" A cheerful greeting cut his line. Gon was awake. 

            "Happy Valentine Freak-san!" Unexpectedly Alluka answered him, with smile added too. He surely had done something, Killua worried.

            "Oh? It's Valentine already? I forgot, well, Happy Valentine too you too!" Just a never-ending jollity.

            Killua was speechless.

            "Whatever…" He mumbled, and took himself to the bathroom 

            "Ne, Freak-kun… Do you want to accompany me to buy a Valentine gift for Aniyue? I'm feeling guilty for blowing up his sweet treasure yesterday." Asked the mauve eyed boy.

            Gon tilted his head. Killua's warning echoed in his head…_ Don't trust him_… But he hates lies doesn't he? So all he had to do was asking, right?

            "Really, buy him a gift?"

            "Sure…. Since I don't know this town, and it's not funny to ask Aniyue to show it for me, it won't be a surprise then…" He added

            "Okay." Just exactly an answer that he needed. He smirked.

            "…but I haven't taken a bath yet." Said the spikyhead.

            "It's allright, let's go! I have a trip to make in few hours." Alluka grabbed his arm and rushed to the door.

            "Hey, shoudn't we tell Killua first?" Said the spikyhead, grabbing his fishing rod… just in case….

            "Yeah… right ." Agreed Alluka, she shouted to the bathroom, "Aniyueeeeee! I'm taking Freaks-kun a while alright!!!" Then he slammed the door, locked it up without the other noticed. And then dragging Gon to the trap spot.

            Killua heard his shouting. Immediately he barged out of the room, zipping his pants in the rushed way to the front door. It's locked, well he guess an extra door would be in his bill later.

            Kuso-kuso-kuso!!!! He was swearing inside, chasing the two. He still had them in his sight at the lobby downstairs. But they straight away disappeared at the crowded sub way station not far from the building.

            Where they'd gone? He thought… since his brother was going to have a trip, must be on line 7, heading to both Yorkshin Harbor and Airport. Just this once he hoped God would help him to stop his brother.

            At the destination station.

            Killua scanned the crowd, then caught a glimpse of Gon's bright green outfit. They were heading to the Orchid Road. 

            He struggled to pass through the stream of people rushed in the streets. Unfortunately, when he got into the less crowded area, he lost them. They must be around there somewhere, in one of the adjoining stores.

            No other way to find them than looking in those shops one by one. It would be long, and inefficient, but panic was flooding the silverhair's brain.

            Not far from his place, Alluka was paying for the biggest finest sweetest strawberry-flavored choco-robo-kun he could find. Size? Well, approximately at Gon's height. The spikyhead just smiled, sweatdropped smile. But surely Killua would be glad.

            Soon, they were out of the shops with an enormous bag. Alluka didn't seem burdened by it. 

A loud noise came out of the corner's shop. The younger silverhair smirked as he recognized his brother's voice, calling for the spikyhead.

"Hey, that's Killua!" squeaked Gon. He was going to approached him, but something hit back of his neck. Not hard, not much hurt, but everything just went black, as if somebody just turned the lights off.

Alluka held his limp body, curled his lips wider. It's perfect! 

He stood still in his place until Killua saw him.

He grinned at his brothers, showing his unconscious best friend, and nearly chuckled with laughter when he saw his reaction.   

"Come on, come on, chase me…" he whispered to himself.

Yes, Killua sped up his step, not troubled by people's protest as he stepped or bumped on them.

Few steps more, and Alluka moved, running to the trap he had prepared. Carrying Gon and that chocolate loaded bag.

Killua totally forgot about the possibility of a trap. Safe Gon! Safe Gon! Safe Gon! Was the only order his brain's commanding his feet. His brother ran, but not fast enough to get away from him, just a few steps, a few steps and he could reach him.

Alluka stopped running, turned back and hailed his brother with his chocolate luggage. It bumped him successfully in the face. 

His brother stopped chasing, stunned, rubbing the sore spot. He stared at Alluka, puzzled. 

Then he saw it, satisfy glints at his brother's eyes. He realized, he's just walking into a trap.

"That's the kid!" A high pitched voice shouted from nowhere 

"Yeah! That's him! Don't let him get away!" Another voice shrieked.

"Get him Sisters!" Another one bellowed

"Yeahhhh ….!" Agreed other voice.

It took a moment for Killua to realize that those fusses were aimed at him.

And a moment was enough for a dozen pairs of hands grabbed his arms and legs. The silverhair's ogled his capturers in tons disbelief. 

He, Killua Zoldyck, the future heir of the legendary assassins' family (although he didn't want it), were captured by a bunch of…. sisters? A bunch of harmless fat ladies in black and white robes and veils that live in prayer and singing in church's choir in Sunday morning? What the heck?! How could…? He mumbled in his slightly disoriented mind.

Then his vision caught his brother, still standing in his previous spot, watching him in amused smile. 

He was trapped.

And nothing he could do other than let them taking him inside the church, whatever that about…. What could he do? Slashed them dead with his claws? Burnt them crisp with his electrified nen? They're women for God's sake, and Killua was never killed any before, and pleaded to himself that he never will…

Why these sisters? Why not some big bully harbors crooks or Harley's gang instead? He'll knock them out for sure without any more ado.

'Coz I'm slick' that's the answer his brother's look was giving him.

'See ya' he mouthed at Killua, and ran away, with Gon in his back.

***

"What?! I didn't do it Lady!" Yelled the silverhair for the fourth times.

He was sitting in a chair, surrounded by those fat ladies in black and white suits plus a bunch of kids in sappy faces. No gap to escape. All of them looked at him with blended of dislike, accuse, pity and clearly strained patient.

"Lord bless you child if you just admit your wrong doings. It's such a terrible things you did to our orphanage and church last night…" said the apparently leader sister, trying to keep her voice down obviously.

"I TOLD YA I DIDN'T DO IT!" He shouted in annoyance. His voice echoed in the ebony vast chapel, sent few sisters gasping, and immediately made the cross sign in their chest with their fingers, like they were facing some demented imp. Some of the kids started to cry.

Killua sighed, staring at the angry chubby faces. Gosh… they were really pist off by his brother, of course… passing few hours laughing maniacally was definitely tiring and absolutely not a good image for the Lord's servants, thanks to Alluka's laughing gas bomb… and facing a bunch of under five kids, whining and complaining for the icky stinky smell on their rooms was enough to boil their wrath… courtesy of Alluka's stinking bombs.

And there he was, taking the blame.   

            The silverhair bit his lower lip, pressed his voice's volume, "I didn't do it, believe me…" he sighed desperately. Alluka must be on his way to Kukuluu now.

            "Because your face was on the camera!" exclaimed the chubbiest sister, pressing the remote control. An image running in the fourteen inch television's screen in front of them, flashing a figure very much looked like him, breaking into the building and threw the bombs.

            Very much looked like him, but it was not…. It's Alluka, with no gel in his hair. Shame, the camera was in grayscale; no distinguish color that could prove his innocence.  No use in telling them that the rabble-rouser's eyes were mauve, not indigo like his; they would screech more about that, and it would throwing his precious time.

            "All right if you don't want to confess, then we are sorry to report this case to the state police…" Said the leader calmly, but threatening. Not because he's afraid the police, but because it would take more time.

All right Alluka, you won this time.

Killua greeted his teeth, "Okay, I confess. I did it… Happy?" Okay, Alluka would have very sore bums if he got caught by him later. 

A victorious smile appeared among the old woman's wrinkles, "Bless you!" she said.

"Now," She continued, "What is your name again? We are going to give your parents a call…"

Killua nudged. Saying Killua Zoldyck was not gonna make this fuss over quicker; he's a member of one of the most wanted family in the whole world, he would knock the old lady in heart attack. But he had to answer something….

"Well?" the old lady ducked, her crooked nose blocked Killuas' view.

"Killua…" He answered, "Killua… Killua Kuruta…" He hoped he didn't muddle anything up.

"All right, now give your parents' number. They have to come here themselves to pick you up. There a few matter we want to discuss with them." Said the voice from the mouth under the crooked nose.

Killua sighed, anything to make it faster…

***

Dorian Plaza's parking lot. Kurapika groaned in the front seat. Neon said that she won't be long, just wanted to buy a handkerchief. Yeah, It's not long; it's only three hours in a few minutes. Wonder what she's doing up there with Bashow and Senritsu.

A vibrate came from his cellphone. Not a familiar number, he thought, reading the screen. He answered it, a female voice…

"Is this Mrs Kuruta speaking?"

Mrs Kuruta? What the heck? 

He answered back with a question too, "Who's this?"

"This is Sister Marie Theodore from Yorkshin Church and Orphanage speaking." That answer made his brow rose.

"… we have your son here, and we'd like you and your husband to come and pick him up. There are few things we need to discuss with you both about him." She explained more, totally confuse the blond. Son? Husband? Mrs?

"I'm sorry, I—" His line was cut off by a shrieking noise across the line. The familiar voice spoke up.

"You have to help me, Okaasan! I'm trouble here…!"

Okaasan? WHAT? But it's Killua's voice, troubled voice.

The female voice back on the line, "Now… as I say, we would like you and your husband come here to pick him up…….." 

"What the hell…?" he groaned after hung the phone. He, was playing a female role again? How come things like this always happening on him? That albino kid owed him some better good explanation.

He mumbled some more before started the engine, heading to Leorio's university dorm.  

****

There, the longest chapter I've ever written. Love it? Hate it?

Should I split this chappie into two? Am I too much babbling?

I know its way longer than the first one, but I'm just feeling it wouldn't nice to him it into two part… what do you think…..?

Okay… I can hear some of you booed me in corner, mumbling "where the hell is our favorite white haired bishies you promised us in the summary?

Patient folks… case building in here… the reunion started on the very next chapter

Meanwhile this is the platinum blonde list

Inuyasha, Shesshomaru, Kanna from InuYasha

Yukito/Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura

Eagle from Rayearth

Enishi Yukishiro from Rurouni Kenshin

Haru Glory from Rave

Farfarello from Weiβ Kreuz

Kakashi Hatake from Naruto (thanks to Talissa-Chan)

Suu and Gingetsu from Clover

Kurama from Yuu Yuu Hakusho (thanks to White Meteor)

Tamamo from Jigoku Sensei Nube (thanks to White Meteor)

Zechs from Gundam Wing (thanks to White Meteor)

Nazha from Houshin Engi

Nataku from X

And the list is going to be longer with your ideas…

Allright that's long enough….

Drop me a not will ya?

Thank you for reading and reviewing… Review, comments, critics, flames are accepted

C'ya


End file.
